Thursday
by grettama
Summary: Hari apa yang paling Loki benci? Valentine's fanfic.


Loki paling membenci hari Kamis—_Thursday_.

Tidak. Bukan karena hari itu dinamai berdasar nama kakak tirinya, Thor. Loki juga punya hari sendiri yang dinamai berdasar namanya, meskipun sekarang di Midgard, hari itu justru lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Sabtu—_Saturday_—yang jauh sekali dari unsur namanya, tapi setidaknya, dia punya.

Loki membenci hari Kamis, karena pada hari itu, Thor akan pergi mengunjungi Midgard, mengunjungi wanita ini yang bernama Jane Foster, sementara Loki hanya bisa duduk diam dari dalam sel penjaranya, terkungkung, tak bisa kemana-mana.

Ia kadang menciptakan ilusi untuk dirinya sendiri, seolah ia sedang berada di tempat lain, dimanapun selain dalam kurungan dinding putih yang membosankan, tapi, dia adalah Loki. Dan Loki tidak merasa terkesan dengan tipuan yang ia ciptakan untuk menipu dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak terhibur.

Thor selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Sekitar selama setengah jam. Ia akan terus mengoceh sambil berdiri menghadapnya dari luar sel, memandangnya dengan mata birunya dari balik dinding transparan. Ia menceritakan berbagai macam hal. Tentang ibu mereka, tentang teman-temannya—baik yang di Asgard maupun geng baru Thor di Midgard yang menyebut diri mereka Avengers—tentang hal-hal baru di Asgard, dan banyak lagi. Atau bahkan menanyakan tentang buku yang sedang dibaca Loki.

Loki hanya akan duduk diam di ujung lain selnya, sejauh mungkin dari Thor, tidak memandangnya dan memasang tampang seolah ia tidak tertarik, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Loki mendengarkan. Thor akan tahu adiknya itu mendengarkan kalau secara berkala Loki terus-terusan memintanya diam atau pergi saja. Bukan tanggapan yang cocok atas ceritanya yang menarik, tapi begitulah Loki.

Tiap kunjungan Thor akan selalu diakhiri dengan kata-kata betapa ia sangat menyayangi Loki meskipun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah dan harapannya bahwa setelah masa tahanan Loki selesai nanti, mereka bisa kembali jadi kakak dan adik seperti dulu. Tentu saja Loki hanya mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata picisan kakaknya.

Namun, Thor tak pernah membicarakan tentang ayah mereka, atau Jane Foster.

Thor memang selalu datang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Kecuali pada hari Kamis. Dan karena itulah Loki _amat sangat_ membenci hari Kamis.

Karena ia terpaksa harus menghadapi kebosanannya sendiri di sel. Tak ada Thor yang bisa ia ajak bersilat lidah. Meskipun ia tak pernah bisa membuat Thor emosi karena ucapan pedasnya—entah kenapa Thor jadi pribadi yang jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

Apa? Tidak. Loki _tidak akan pernah_ mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya cemburu. Apalagi cemburu dengan makhluk Midgard wanita yang bernama Jane Foster. Ia lebih baik disuruh mendekam dalam tahanan selamanya daripada mengakui hal itu.

Hari Kamis itu, Loki terbangun sambil menghela napas, mulai memikirkan apa enaknya yang akan ia lakukan untuk membunuh kebosanan seharian ini. Mungkin membaca ulang bukunya.

Namun ia mendengar ketukan di dinding transparan selnya yang selalu berpendar keemasan tiap kali disentuh. Ketukan itu membuatnya menoleh, dan matanya membulat penuh kekagetan ketika ia melihat Thor berdiri di luar sana, dengan senyum bodohnya yang biasa.

Loki segera menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya tentu saja, tapi dalam otaknya, ia bertanya-tanya, apa ia mulai salah mengingat hari. Mungkin ini bukan hari Kamis. Ah, tapi tidak. Ia ingat betul karena ia sangat membenci hari itu.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Loki, yang tentu saja segera ia ubah jadi seringai kecil. Perasaannya mendadak membaik, seperti ada balon yang ditiup besar dalam rongga dadanya.

"_Well, well, Brother_," ujar Loki seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Thor. "Kau kebetulan lupa ini hari apa?"

Thor masih tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Aku tahu ini hari Kamis. Aku baru akan berangkat ke Midgard siang nanti."

Balon di dada Loki pecah. Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang membuat Loki ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mampir karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Loki hanya memandang Thor dengan ekspresi bosan. Ketikdaktertarikan Loki tidak bisa menghapus senyum Thor dari wajahnya. Thor menyentuh dinding transparan di sel Loki, menciptakan lubang yang cukup baginya untuk menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam, dan dia menyodorkan sesuatu di tangan kanannya dari lubang itu.

Loki mengamati sebuah bungkusan di tangan Thor selama beberapa saat, mengernyit. Bungkusan itu berbentuk hati pipih, dengan warna merah jambu norak yang membuat Loki sakit mata kalau menatapnya lama-lama.

"Apa itu?" tanya Loki akhirnya.

"Cokelat," jawab Thor, riang. "Ini makanan populer di Midgard. Dan kata Tony si Pria Baja, besok adalah hari spesial di mana orang-orang saling memberikan ini untuk orang yang mereka sayang. Tapi karena besok aku harus ke Alfheim untuk mengurus sesuatu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ini padamu hari ini."

Loki hanya bisa mengerjap menatap kotak norak itu, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Dik."

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Coba bayangkan. Tony dan Clint mengajari Thor untuk mengucapkan kata 'Valentine' dengan benar *nyengir*

Anggap saja kejadian ini berlangsung kemarin, karena Valentine tahun ini jatuh pada hari Jumat *ditampol*


End file.
